Infants with Persistent Pulmonary Hypertension of the Newborn (PPHN) are among the most critically ill patients cared for in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit and are at signficant risk for neurodevelopmental abnormalities. These newborns often experience some degree of hypoxia with potential for ischemic insult to the brain during their acute illness. Currently, we approach these infants with several different therapies, depending on their severity of illness. To date, over 250 infants have received extracorporeal membrane oxygenation (ECMO) at Stanford, while many others have required treatment with conventional medical therapy, high frequency ventilation and induction of alkalosis, or inhaled Nitric Oxide (NO). Survival results are encouraging, but both conventional medical therapy and ECMO are not without signficant long term neurodevelopmental sequelae. The outcome after NO therapy is as yet unknown. Studies have demonstrated increased risk of neurologic abnormality, developmental delay and sensorineural hearing loss among newborns receiving conventional medical therapy for PPHN significance. Early ECMO follow-up studies have demonstrated a reasonable outcome with a low incidence of major handicapping condition given the critical perinatal illness of the infants. Most studies find normal outcomes in 60 to 70% of ECMO survivors in the first two years of life, but survivors are at increased risk of neuroradiographic and long term neurocognitive delay. A few investigators, including ourselves, have proceeded to examine the functioning of these children at age five and beyond. Despite mean IQ scores in the normal range, ECMO survivors were found to have a disturbing number of neurodevelopmental deficits suggesting that they are at substantial risk for subtle cognitive and behavioral problems that influence later academic and psychosocial adjustment. To date, the risk and benefits of conventional medical therapy in comparison to other therapies (i.e. ECMO and NO) has not been systematically assessed. The purpose of this study is to understand the abnormalities of growth and neurodevelopment in infants with neonatal hypertension and to determine if these abnormalities differ amongst patients who receive these various treatment modalities for neonatal pulmonary hypertension. A multidisciplinary evaluation will be conducted in the Mary L. Johnson Infant Development Clinic until seven years of age. Standard broad based testing will be assessments of hearing, speech/language development, higher cortical function and minor neuromotor development. Longitudinal outcome data between groups will be anayzed to characterize neurodevelopmental outcome and the types of sequelae associated with conventional medical therapy, ECMO and/or NO in the neonatal period. During the last year we have sought to determine if there were any early indicators of abnormal neurodevelopmental outcome. It is crucial to seek such indicators as they will allow for better targeting of early intervention and/or special education, more efficient allocation of resources and better informed parents.